oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Illathian Pyxie
Illathian Pyxies are a humanoid race of fey descended from Pixies in the First World that call The Floating Isles home. While they still share some of the powers of their First World cousins, Illathian Pyxies have also sacrificed both physical and magical capabilities by remaining on the Material Plane. In exchange for this sacrifice, the Pyxies have gained the attention of some of the Gods and Goddesses, though they continue to put their faith in Pelleas, the Fey Lord responsible for bringing them to Sheng. Illathian Pyxies generally enjoy the highly organized society that they have formed. Each member has their own work within the society to accomplish, and they set about that task with an almost zealous attitude. While Pyxies can be taken to whimsy outside of working hours (once the sun sets), they remain focused and professional in the daylight. Physical Description Pyxies are a relatively short, slender race, most between 2' and 2'6" (60 - 75 cm) tall and 15-20 lbs (6.8 - 9 kg) in weight. Pyxies have a variety of hair and eye colors and distinct facial features depending upon their ancestral home. An Illathian Pyxie who turns evil or is neutral but often commits evil acts (regardless of the good acts they do) is known as a Dark Illathian. It is harder for them to hide their presence while within the city of Illathias, so they generally find places to hide on the outer islands. The presence and corrupting influence of their Dark Master causes Dark Illathians' skin to grow pale and their hair to darken to an obsidian black. Society Illathian society is highly organized. When the city was first founded, the Pyxies' ancestors willingly chose to leave the First World with Pelleas to create their version of a utopia on the Material Plane. This small group found the inherent chaos and unpredictability of the First World undesirable. In Illathias each Pyxie has a role to play which brings both personal satisfaction and assists the community. Pyxies are responsible for fashioning magical objects from the Faemetal found on the Isles and processing and empowering the magical gemstones that allow them to prosper and keep their own hidden little world intact. Pyxies also research and provide new spells for their people, craft most objects, tend to crops, and other jobs within Illathias depending on their temperament. Relations Pyxies are curious by nature, though they have not had many opportunities to interact with other races. They typically scry upon the world or travel to the ground in disguise to interact with others. This has happened less since the Oni began to rise and the civil war began. Alignment and Religion Pyxies maintain temples to different deities of good (though some hidden temples to other deities exist) and are typically Neutral Good, balancing an organized day life and a more spontaneous and free night life. Most Illathians are good. Some are neutral, though since this behavior is frowned upon they hide it well with magic. Dark Illathians are typically evil but may be neutral. Adventurers Pyxie adventurers are still relatively rare. Some have taken on disguises (either as regular Pixies or as another humanoid race) and spy on others on the ground. Now that relations have begun more formally between Illathias and other kingdoms, Illathian Pyxies have become adventurers in earnest. Aging Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits Illathian Pyxies' strengths and weaknesses depend upon where they came from before joining Pelleas on the Material Plane. Size Ilathian Pyxies are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to AC and attack rolls, a -1 size penalty to CMB and CMD, and +4 to stealth checks. Type Illathian Pyxies are Humanoids with the Illathian Fey subtype. This subtype provides them with Low-Light Vision. Base Speed Illathian Pyxies are slow, having a base speed of 20 feet. Languages Illathian Pyxies begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Pyxies with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, and Orc. Defense Racial Traits * Pyxie Wings: An Illathian Pyxie has a pair of wings sprouting from its back. These look like regular Pixie wings, except that they are incapable of flight beyond 2 to 3 feet off the ground. The wings do, however, allow the Illathian Pyxie to fall from any height without taking damage and float from one of the Floating Isles to another. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Sneaky: An Illathian Pyxie retains some of its ancestors' power to grow invisible, making them slightly less noticeable. As a result they gain a +4 racial bonus to Stealth. Magical Racial Traits * Magical Craftsmen: '''Illathian Pyxies gain a +2 bonus to Spellcraft checks made when crafting magical items. * '''High Magic: Illathian Pyxies gain a +2 bonus to caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. They also gain a +2 bonus to Dispel checks. * Alignment Detection: An Illathian Pyxie must be on guard against wrongdoers and evil. They gain the following spell-like abilities usable once per day: Detect Good, Detect Evil, Detect Law, Detect Chaos Senses Racial Traits As a fey, Pyxies gain Low-Light Vision. Feats The following racial feat may be selected by an Illathian Pyxie: Category:Work In Progress Category:Race